After School Special
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Iruka's got a ton of work to do, but what happens when a certain silver haired friend of his decides to drop in? [INCOMPLETE and here for a LIMITED TIME]


"**After-School Special."**

"I need to get this done before the next exam begins!" a panicked voice cried as it traveled down the halls towards a room. Papers were thrown haphazardly this way and that, and there were even more awaiting him. This teacher found himself overwhelmed in it. "Okay, okay... Just relax." he murmured, in hopes of calming himself down. "I just have to get these things organized, and I'll be just fine." Picking up a few sheets of paper, he settled it down into one folder. Then he continued with the rest of them. After working quietly for about an hour and a half, he turned to the papers he had left. To his disappointment, it seemed as the work just became greater and greater. Poor Iruka was surrounded with it – entry forms, mission reviews... Why was these things under his jurisdiction in the first place? Trying to find a scapegoat to blame his lack of work, there was only one name that came to his mind almost immediately – Kakashi. "Augh! Kakashi-san! This is all your fault!" he cried out, throwing his fists into the air.

"What's my fault, hn?" A deep voice murmured. Jumping, the teacher quickly connected the voice to a person – Kakashi. "If it weren't for your late-night... Encounters... I would've had all of this work completed by now!" He refused to turn around, and only allowed his ears to determine what was going on. He could only determine the soft clang of metals, and the sound of cloth rubbing against skin. "Iruka..." Kakashi said in a slightly demanding tone. The brunette remained where he was. "Iruka..." he repeated, his shoes thumping softly against the wooden floor. "Stay were you are, Kakashi-san." Iruka threatened, putting his papers down calmly where he was. "Aww, come now Iruka-kun..." His voice softened, as if his feelings were hurt. "Won't you at least -" his voice became mysterious as he sounded out each syllable, "Look... At... Me?" Iruka sneered, but did at least show some mild interest. "Why should I?" he demanded to know, folding his arms across his chest. Kakashi shook his head. "Because I'm about to proclaim my undying love for you. That's why." Rolling his eyes, Iruka shook his head. "Sure you are, Kakashi." Snickering, the Jonin added, "Well, you won't know until you turn around. And I'll just wait here until you look at me." Iruka couldn't help but feel himself being pulled into some unknown trap, but he turned around nonetheless. A slight smile on his face, he said, "Well, where's my proclamation of your undying love, Kakashi-san?" To his surprise, there was no one there.

Was he just talking to himself? Did this overflow of work get to him? Blinking, he looked to his left and right, but found nothing but the papers in his company. "Hn... That was weird. I really should go to bed early after this..." Iruka murmured to himself, backing away. He was startled by a deep, shaky voice in his ear. "I love you, Iruka-kun..." Arms snaked around his waist, and underneath his clothes. "Kakashi-san! What on Earth are you doing?!" Iruka exclaimed, squirming around as the Jonin unzipped his vest and yanked it from his shoulders. "You want a proclamation, you got it. But I'd rather _show_ you my undying love for you, Iruka." he smiled underneath the cloth of his mask, his hands working on removing Iruka's shirt. "Stop it, Kakashi!" he shouted, trying to yank himself from the other's grasp, but of no use. Instead, he found himself being forcibly pushed onto his desk, sending his papers flying. "Augh! Damnit, do you know how long it took me to get those things in order?!" he shouted, frowning at Kakashi.

Kakashi simply smiled again, nestling himself between Iruka's legs as he stood by the desk. His fingers danced along the other's skin, rubbing along his chest and massaging the outline of his build. "And you never looked so innocent, surrounded by your own paperwork." Pulling his mask down, he leaned in and kissed Iruka's flushed face. Both knew that a few charming words always made Iruka putty in Kakashi's hands. "Oh, shut up, Kakashi-san!" he snapped, lifting his hands onto his shoulders as he fumbled subtly with the other's vest. "After all of this, you're helping me put this stuff in order again, you understand?" With a demanding face, he looked up into Kakashi's eyes. Sticking his tongue out playfully, Kakashi moved in closer. "Maybe." Catching Iruka's lips in his own, he gave a very low moan, certain it'd give Iruka shivers. Fingers toying with the other's nipples, he pried open his mouth with the force of his own, snaking his tongue seductively inside, where it slid teasingly against Iruka's, trying to get it to move as well. Sliding his eyes closed, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's shoulders tighter, his tongue moving sheepishly against Kakashi's. He didn't know exactly why he always gave into Kakashi's actions like these, perhaps because he knew it was too good of a moment to pass up. That, and... He'd much rather do this than paperwork any day. Smirking through the kiss, Kakashi curled his tongue around Iruka's, and then began to edge away, as if luring it into his own mouth. Eventually, his plan worked, and Iruka's tongue slithered shyly past his lips. Seizing it lightly, but firmly with his teeth, he suckled upon the tongue as his fingers glided up against Iruka's thighs. Iruka's back arched quickly, as he gave a surprised moan of his own, his eyes pressing shut while shivers jolted down his body.

"Mmn..." Kakashi murred, pleased. He raised Iruka's legs even higher, up into his ankles could rest on his shoulder. His haunched figure over the others, he began to unzip Iruka's pants, receiving a startled squirm and a hand grasping his own. "Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?" he cried out, now trying to move away. Scratching his head, Kakashi sighed. Why did he have to make everything difficult? "Oh, come now, Iruka..." he murred, taking a hold of Iruka's wrist, then sliding it above his head, knocking over some more paper as he did so. "Stop, Kakashi!" Iruka moved his other hand to knock him away, but Kakashi simply grabbed it in the same hand he held Iruka's other wrist. "Iruka... You're tired." he said softly, watching the confused expression on his lover's face. A tiny grin growing on his face, he pushed Iruka's hands down above him, his other hand busy with slipping the other's pants up. "You're tired. By now you would've been a lot more forceful in your escape. Or... Perhaps..." Iruka shivered – he felt the other's finger prodding the soft pucker of his opening. He pressed his eyes closed, but he could still feel Kakashi's persistent look at his body. "Perhaps there's something prohibiting you from resisting." Then, he heard him laugh... A laugh so sinister, it caused Iruka to tremble. "Kakashi-san... Just what are you up to?" Opening his eyes, he gasped loudly at what he saw.

The Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Kakashi-san... What is that?!" Iruka shouted, noticing that Kakashi's grip had lightened and he raised a hand to touch the scar trailing below his eye. "Oh, this...? Just a little trick I've learned..." Kakashi then gently took Iruka's wrist once more and placed it down, keeping his grip firm as he slipped his finger further, pleased to hear Iruka's gasps. "Don't worry, Iruka, it's only going to make things more sweeter..."

END.

Note: Yes, I am aware that Kakashi can't do that complicated name jutsu with his sharingan, and only Itachi can... But this was mean to be more elaborate and awesome-y, unfortunately I lost interest, so you'll just have to enjoy this while I bust out a new FF.


End file.
